Coming Home
by raytrendyme
Summary: Ymir and Christa sneak away to release some sexual tension before training. Porn without plot. (Also posted on AO3)


Her lips were like coming home. When Christa's lips were pressed against hers, no matter how hard or soft, it was like a breath of fresh, cliché ass air. Ymir and Christa had woken up early and snuck away to one of the empty barracks. Christa's legs were around Ymir's waist as she sat on a desk where the taller girl had placed her. The blonde's body was pressed hot against Ymir's, and for Ymir, nothing had felt more right than moments like this.

She moved her lips from the smaller girl's mouth to trail wet, open mouthed kisses along her soft jawline. Christa let out a quiet moan of satisfaction when Ymir's fingers dug tighter into waist and pulled her harder against her. Ymir's hands slid down Christa's back and squeezed her ass not at all gently, but Christa only arched into her with a gasp.

"Ahhh, Ymir. I—"

"Shut up." Ymir growled against her throat, her teeth sinking into her lover's skin leaving a raw red mark against her pale porcelain skin. Christa's hands latched onto her shoulders, her nails digging into the fabric covering her. Ymir's fingers, skilled from countless times of them doing this, began to unbutton the front of her shirt until her bare skin tasted the cool morning air. She pushed the shirt off Christa's shoulders without removing her mouth from her neck and, in one movement, had her bra unlatched and discarded.

Christa's heels hooked around Ymir's thighs and pulled her forward as the women, who stood nearly an entire foot taller than her, ghosted her fingers up her spine.

"God," Christa breathed. "Stop teasing me."

"It's not fun unless you beg." Ymir whispered into her ear, her breath hot and labored with desire. "I want to eat you so bad."

Christa blushed at the insinuation. A soft moan left her throat when Ymir kissed her neck and enveloped her breasts into her hands, kneading them gently. Christa placed soft kisses under Ymir's chin and down her neck, her hands untucking her shirt. Her fingers glided against her bare skin and her fingers slipped under the backside of her sports bra.

Ymir lowered her head and pressed against Christa's lips, swollen from too hard kisses. Christa moved forward too quickly, causing Ymir to lose her balance and fall onto her ass. But, Christa didn't miss a beat. She pushed her hands under the front of Ymir's sports bra and squeezed her chest in her small hands. Ymir nipped Christa's bottom lip and Christa's hands slid from under her shirt in favor of wrapping her arms around Ymir's neck.

One of Ymir's arms snaked around Christa's waist to slide down the back of her pants, while her free hand made quick work of unbuttoning the front of her pants as the smaller girl hovered over her. As Christa shifted, her eyes opened and her deep blues burned into Ymir's dark eyes.

"Don't go soft on me now, Ymir." Christa murmured after Ymir had paused a second too long. Her lips were close enough for Ymir to taste her breath and she smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Christa's lips were back on hers as soon as she finished her sentence. She opened her eyes the slightest bit to look at the petite blonde, and like many times before, her thoughts wander briefly to how in love she was with this girl. Not this martyr Christa character she'd created for herself, but the lost girl underneath all of that. Ymir couldn't believe she was the only one who saw how fake Christa's kindness was, but it didn't matter. She would do anything to protect her as long as she could. She fully closed her eyes to focus on the task in front of her. Right now, her job was to pleasure her. And she would.

Her hands moved from Christa's pants to her chest to pinch her hardened nipples between her fingers. Christa groaned, the noise muffled in Ymir's mouth. Christa's hands pushed the hem of Ymir's shirt up her stomach and Ymir pulled away from her lips with a light smacking noise from all the built up moisture. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Not wasting another moment, her lips found Christa's again.

"You have on too many layers. . ." Christa mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up." Ymir ordered for the second time, she nipped the blonde's bottom lip hard and Christa let out a shallow breath. Ymir leaned forward into Christa until her back was pressed against the cool wooden floor beneath them.

"Make me." Christa's eyes were clouded with lust.

"Is that an order?" Ymir's dragged her bottom lip up the side Christa's neck, the smaller girl tilted her head to the side to give her more access.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered when Ymir's lips closed around her earlobe and suckled lightly on it. "Stop playing around and fuck me."

"Such a foul mouth, princess." Ymir breathed.

"Ymir—" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Ymir's lips pressed hard against hers. Christa tilted her head upwards to deepen the kiss and she sighed when Ymir's practiced tongue moved against hers. Ymir parted their lips to watch as she pulled Christa's pants and panties down her legs, Christa occupying herself by suckling and nibbling along the side Ymir's tanned neck. When her legs were freed of the tight white pants, Ymir turned her face back to Christa's, giving her one last kiss before she kissed down her neck, to her stomach, to the apex between her thighs.

Christa's hands moved to tangle in her hair, removing her hairclip and placing it on the floor beside them. Ymir looked up and found that familiar pair of azure eyes trained on her. Her eyes never left Christa's as she kissed her lower lips once_. _Twice._ Three _times_._ Christa's face was flushed red and she let out a pitiful whimper feeling Ymir's lips ghosting against her throbbing wetness.

Ymir licked up her slit and Christa's thighs went stiff around her head, and her ankles hooked behind her neck and pulled her forward so her nose bumped against her clit.

"Patience." Ymir breathed against her and Christa squirmed.

"Ymir. . ." Christa bit her finger as Ymir's lips closed around her clit and her tongue swirled around agonizingly slow around the wet bud.

"Yes, baby. Say my name." Christa's eyes were hardly open at this point, Ymir's tongue teasing her. She moaned out Ymir's name once more and Ymir tongue trailed along her lips before she dove completely into her. Her tongue and lips working and _working _at her. Christa's soft moans were enough encouragement to ignore the fact her jaw was getting more sore with each movement.

Ymir slid her middle finger inside of Christa and the blonde's back _arched _as Ymir's long digit sank deep into her, Ymir added a second finger before slowly pumping them in and out of her, the brunette's mouth sucking at her clit. Christa's head was thrown back as Ymir administered pleasure to her.

Ymir's free hand clasped against Christa's chest, toying with her nipples as her fingers continued to stroke inside her. Christa's nails scratched up her back, leaving sets of angry red lines along Ymir's tanned back. This only fueled Ymir further as her fingers curled inside Christa and she _clung_ to her. A hard nip at her clit was all Christa needed and her body tensed as she came on Ymir's fingers.

Ymir licked her lips, removing her fingers and kissing the girl's lower lips gently, using her tongue to clean up all the after effects of their activities.

"Why do _you _look so exhausted? I did all the work." Ymir commented, as she moved upwards so she hovered over Christa.

"You have a little. . ." Christa gestured to Ymir's mouth and chin where some of Christa's juices still lingered. The taller girl only shrugged and kissed her gently. Christa smiled against her lips, only then did Ymir wipe her chin.

"Better?"

"Mhmm." They sat up and Christa ran her fingers through Ymir's short brown hair. "Your turn?"

"Nah, everyone'll be up soon. You'll just owe me an orgasm later." Christa nodded and pecked her lips, being used to her bluntness. Her arms wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and she settled in her lap.

Yep, she was too in love with the girl for it to be healthy. Ymir wrapped an arm around Christa's waist after a moment and help her against her. She'd probably never admit it to anyone. For now, she just settle for keeping her safe, and close.


End file.
